The Mark of Athena
by fireuserboy
Summary: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter unite and the seven of the prophecy go to save the world...again. Together they stop Gaea and her sons: The giants from taking over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan-Fic, it's about the Mark of Athena, if you don't like it, too bad. Please, no flames, but I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and nice reviews. Thanks!**

THE MARK OF ATHENA

CHAPTER 1-ANNABETH

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Annabeth groaned and rolled over. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP!" Annabeth sat up groggily.

"What do you want Malcom?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you kind of wanted to see your boyfriend again. You know what I mean?" her half-brother said.

"_Di Immortals!"_ Annabeth exclaimed. "Leo finished the ship?"

"Yeah. He was up _all night_ last night drinking coffee and Coke to keep himself awake." Piper said walking in the Athena Cabin. "I really don't think he needed it." She laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

A horn sounded in the distance. "Breakfast. CABIN SIX! FALL IN!" Annabeth shouted.

She lead the Athena Cabin to the dining hall, where she sacrificed part of her food and ate the rest hungrily.

Suddenly Annabeth heard the crowd get quiet. Chiron was standing at the front of the room.

"Campers, " His voice echoed around the hall. "Today, we will travel to San Fransisco, to meet the Romans. Mr. Leo Valdez has finished the _Argo II_ and is ready to set sail." The crowd cheered. Chiron waited a moment and continued, "The campers that are going to go are: Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Katie, Pollux, Conner and Travis, Will, Rachel, and Grover."

The crowd applauded. "The campers that have been chosen, please go pack your things, now."

Annabeth walked to her cabin and packed a few Camp Half- Blood T-shirt, jean shorts, Daedalus' laptop, her invisibility cap, and strapped her dagger to her arm. She looked at her nightstand, and saw a picture of her, Percy and Grover on the beach after they fought Kronos. They were laughing at a comment Conner and Travis had said, when they took the picture. _Don't worry you WILL see him again. _Annabeth thought. She put it gently in a side pocket of her bag.

"Annabeth!" Piper called as she walked inside the cabin. "It's time to go! Leo said if we don't get on the ship before he takes off, then we wouldn't be able to go at all." Annabeth hefted her duffle bag up and started walking to the door. "Well, you coming Pipes?" She called over her shoulder.

"I'm right behind you." Her friend said.

*Line Break*

Annabeth looked over the rails of the _Argo II. _ The ship had left Camp Half-Blood, over three hours ago, and according to Jason, they would be there in about 20 minutes. Annabeth sighed, and a bunch of _What-ifs_ ran through her head. _ What if Percy doesn't remember her? What if he got a new girlfriend? What if he never got to the camp? What if he got to the camp, and the Romans killed him? What if the Romans were torturing him? What if? What if? What if? _ Annabeth groaned in frustration. She wanted to punch something, but she managed to resist.

"You okay Annabeth?" Annabeth jumped at the sound of Grover's voice. "Gods Grover. You scared me."

Grover laughed. "So, you never answered my question. Are you okay?" Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah." Grover gave her a look. Annabeth shook her head. "No. I'm not okay, Grover. I'm worried about him. What if he doesn't remember anything? What if the Romans killed him?" She was on the verge of crying. Grover hugged her. "You know I'm worried, too Annie. He's my best friend. You don't think I'm wondering if he replaced me? Well, I'm his protector. He can't replace me!" He laughed and Annabeth managed a smile. "He can't replace you either. You're his best friend, and his girlfriend. You're his fighting partner. You are the person that can actually knock some sense into him when nobody else can."

Annabeth nodded. "Thanks Grover." They turned back to the edge of the ship. "Whoa." Annabeth breathed. It was clear they were approaching the Roman camp. They landed with a soft_ THUD_ and watched as a large group of demigods.

Jason walked over and rested his hands on the rail. "You two know the plan?" He asked them. Annabeth and Grover nodded. The plan was:

Jason and Annabeth would go out first; Jason as a sign of peace, and Annabeth as the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Piper, Leo, Grover and Rachel would come out next, and when everything was okay, everybody else would come out.

Once again, Annabeth looked out over the crowd, and this time she saw him.

Percy Jackson…..in a toga.

**YAY! My first chapter! I just want you to know that my big sister (AKA Demigod Tribute Girl) typed most of this. I came up with the story line, and she typed it for me. Please read her story! It's really good! And review on mine! (NO FLAMES) Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2 LEO

LEO POV

Leo had just finished the _Argo II_. He went to breakfast and everybody was very excited. Everybody was talking about the return of the great Percy Jackson. Leo wanted to meet Annabeth's missing boyfriend so badly. With the way everyone talked about him, he's like Leo's hero. After Chiron made the announcement about the people who were going, Leo left to go check on the Argo_ II_.

Soon everybody was in the giant ship except for Annabeth. Leo sent Piper to go make sure she was okay. After ten minutes, Leo Iris Message Piper telling her that if they weren't here, then they would leave without them. Three minutes later Piper and Annabeth were at the lake panting.

"We ran all the way here." Annabeth said in between breaths. Piper just glared at him. Leo chuckled at this.

"Valdez you didn't need to make us hurry, we were coming. You know it is a long walk." She and Annabeth went to go to their room. Leo sighed alone at last he thought. Then Jason walked in to the room.

"Agh! Okay, new rule! Nobody is allowed in the Command Room without permission from me!"

Jason put his hands up as if to surrender. "Okay okay! I was just wondering if you needed my help flying the ship. And to remind you that everyone is onboard and ready to take off."

Leo just waved him away. For about two hours nobody came in the Command Room. Leo called Annabeth, Piper and Jason in. "Guys, I need to contact them so they know not to kill us when they come down. Any ideas?" They all thought for a moment. Then Annabeth spoke up. "We could us a holographic scroll."

Everybody looked at her funny. "It's a scroll that records videos and you can send them anywhere you want. I think I put some in storage. Let me go grab one."

She walked out of the room, and a minute later was back with a scroll in her hand. "This is a holographic scroll." She handed it to Leo.

"Now think of what you're going to say." Leo thought for a moment.

"Now say," She whispered something in his ear. "You got it?" Leo nodded. Then the three left the Command Room.

"_Recordum._" Leo said. The scroll started filming, and Leo started to speak.

"Hey! Greetings from you friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. I'm the.." He looked out towards the hallway. He knew that one of the three that just left could hear him. "What's m title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or-"

Piper responded with, "Repair Boy!"

"Very funny Piper." Leo grumbled.

He looked back at the scroll. "So, yeah, I'm…ah…supreme commander of the _Argo II._ Yeah I like that! Anyways we are going to be sailing down towards you in about an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate if you, like, didn't blow us out of the sky or anything. So, okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!"

He called Annabeth Piper and Jason in…..again. "Okay, I'm done. What do we do with it?"

"We send it." Annabeth said.

She took it from Leo walked outside and threw it off the edge . "what was that for? "Leo asked

"I just sent it "Annabeth replied.

They left for about 30 minutes

And then Jason walked in. "Hey Leo. How much longer?"

Leo checked his GPS thingy. "About 20 minutes."

"Okay thanks." Jason walked out of the room to go tell people.

About fifteen minutes later, they saw the camp. It had many temples, and what looked like a city inside of it. Slowly and gently Leo put the ship on the ground.

**End of chapter two! please review :P**


End file.
